Her Secret's A Good One
by be-my-detonator
Summary: I was rewatching Honey last night and decided Cal came back, I suck at summaries so you should just read it *smiles*


Summary: So, I just watched Honey again, and I realised all the looks Lightman gives Foster. So I decided to write about it. I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling/grammatical errors, in my defence it was 3:30am when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lie To Me_ or any of the characters used within the show. I'm just borrowing them for a while to give them the happy ending they deserve.

****

Gillian could hardly believe it when Cal ran out, she wanted to chase after him, to flatten his tousled sandy hair and tell him it would be okay, tell him how proud she was of him. But he left, just ran. Leaving her and the team alone. As much as they pretended otherwise the team was a family. A slightly dysfunctional family that knew everyone else's secrets. But that didn't matter, at that moment their family needed their gruff father. As harsh as Lightman was, he held them together, and when he and Foster were together they nearly balanced each other out and made one normal, functional person. They needed him to tell them to go home, or to berate Torres for not locking the car, even though in his eyes they could see the relief she was okay. To tell Loker how 'bloody stupid' it was to go in pretending to be that creep. To tell Gillian she did an amazing job, and to apologize.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Gillian took Torres and Loker to the conference room and sat them down, asking them to wait there for her, then she scurried to her office. If she was going to breakdown, she would at least have the dignity to do it alone. As soon as she gently pressed the door closed, she slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands. And she cried. Her tears coming in uneven torrents, her breaths coming in uneven, desperate gasps. She sat, sobbing and shivering, alone on the floor until a knock on the glass behind her startled her into standing. She reached forward to steady herself, and wiped her eyes, smearing her makeup down her face like a whore's mascara. She turned to open the door, and as she did she caught sight of her reflection, she really looked like she belonged on a dodgy street corner, like a two dollar hooker that wasn't having a good night. Pushing that thought aside, she opened the door to the two puzzled interns; it seemed she'd been crying for longer than she thought.

Loker looked confused, until Torres elbowed him, "Um, Dr Foster, I'm gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow?" He mumbled to the floor.

"Of course Eli… And take tomorrow off, call it a long weekend, I'll see you on Monday." She said, with a shaky, false smile on her face. She watched as he pressed a kiss to Rita's hair and a pang of jealousy struck in her chest. That's what Cal would do after a particularly hard day, but, he didn't care right now. Her lip quivered and her eyes began to fill with tears but she pushed it back. Ria needed her.

"Ria, this wasn't your fault, none of it. You did an incredible job getting everybody out safely." She said, trying to keep a calm face. "Dr Foster, Gillian. I'm… Okay. I know I screwed up. But that doesn't matter right now. You need to tell him…" As the younger lady said this she reached out to grasp the older lady's shoulder and looking her straight in the eye. "Tell who what?" Gillian said, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about although, her face said it all. "You need to tell Lightman you love him," she said bluntly.

That was all it took, someone else acknowledging it made it real. It was too much; she crumpled to the floor, her whole body folding underneath her. The violent sobbing starting again. Torres looked uncertain, she could leave now and they could both pretend it never happened. Or she could help her. Dear God, Eli was right she should have left it alone.

She pulled Gillian to her feet then embraced the older woman, hugging her tightly until she stopped shaking. Gillian pulled back, wiping her eyes, smearing her former classy makeup further down her face.

"God, Ria, I am so sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologize, it's fine. Lightman's being an ass. He knows you love him, and he loves you. He's just, well screwed up. Maybe if you say something to him. It will wake him up."

"You really think he loves me? I mean, he loves me, I'm him friend. But, there's The Line…"

"And you call yourself a human lie detector," Ria said with a smile, "And when has Lightman ever cared about the rules. Hell, don't even say anything, just kiss him, and then see what happens."

The pair paused as they watched Reynolds escort Eric out of the building.

"I just… What if… He's…." Gillian spluttered, trying to get the right words out, when she looked to see what Torres might be thinking, she noticed that she was looking out of the room, at Cal, who had just walked through the front entrance. He made his way towards Foster's office. "I'm just gonna wait outside," Ria mumbled to Foster, reaching out and squeezing her hand, both a 'good luck' squeeze and a 'do it or else' squeeze. As she walked out Lightman stopped her, they exchanged words and Cal, in a bold, caring, uncharacteristic gesture, reached up and ruffled her hair, a warm smile on his face.

He kept walking until he was inside the office, he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw her face, how obvious it was she'd been crying. A lot. "Alright love?" He said, dryly. Gillian had no idea what those words did to her but anger rose inside her. She took a few brisks steps forward and slapped him. Hard. Cal looked shocked, and hurt. Outside Ria clasped a hand to her mouth. This was definitely not the plan. He raised his hand to Gillian, who flinched, almost expecting him to strike her back, even though she knew he would never hit her. He cupped her cheek "Gill, what…" He trailed off. She reached out and took fistfuls of his jacket, pulling him into her. Without giving herself a moment to rethink or back down, she looked up at him, not even trying to mask what was smouldering in her eyes, a mix of love and lust.

Cal looked taken aback. He looked at her, a quizzical expression on his features. She didn't wait another second; she pressed her lips to his, hard, opening her mouth against his. He didn't put up much of a fight, he kissed her back just as hard. He was surprised when his back hit the glass behind him. She was so angry but so…. In love. She pulled him forward, slammed him against the wall again. She pulled back, breathing heavily. Cal looked at her, completely shocked, he moved one hand to his now swollen mouth, muttered something under his breath, then took off, almost running from the office.

She heard the door slam. She fell against her desk, leaning on it and panting heavily. When Ria came in she was still struggling to get her breathing pattern normal again. The two smirked at each other, that broke the dam wall, soon they were both clutching each other in hysterics for absolutely no reason. Gillian ran a hand down her face, "Oh. My. God." She mumbled into her hand.

"You got that right," Torres murmured in response, "Wow. I mean. I was not expecting the slap, but I think you more than made up for it,"

"I don't know why I hit him, he just, he was well, him? And I don't know if he got it, I mean he kissed me back but then he ran out, maybe we judged wrong. Maybe he thought I was just in shock or something" The younger girl laughed.

"No, he got it alright. I could only just see your face before you went in for the touchdown, but I could read it, so he definitely could. You've been showing it all day, especially when you were pleading with Eric. We could all see it. And so could he, my bet is that's why he made you stop. You were gonna make him breakdown. He was scared in there Gillian. He'll come back. I would bet my next pay check- if I get one- On it."

"God I hope you're right, or else Monday's going to be awkward as hell. Anyway, you should be getting home to Loker shouldn't you?" Torres blushed.

"Yeah, well…" She mumbled, "I actually forgot all about it, I got so caught up in turning back into a teenage girl. And before you say it, I won't say anything to him. But I do want all the gory details on Monday, if we're regressing to high school, we're gonna do this properly" She said with a grin.

"We'll see Ria, We'll see" She said also smiling, "Thank you and see you on Monday," Torres smirked again, then gave a vague wave a left, as she walked to her car she couldn't help but think to herself, "My work here is done."

****

Well I hoped you like it, if enough people like this, I'm thinking about turning it into a three or four part series. So please review. Reviews make me happy, and gain you metaphorical mind cookies *insert smiley face here*


End file.
